memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Melinda May
Melinda Qiaolian May is a female Human who is a Starfleet Intelligence operative and agent, nicknamed "The Cavalry". She is also a Starfleet Security Reserve agent. Childhood and early career Melinda May was born to William and to the intelligence operative, Lian May. At age 7 she became an ice skater and admired the famous ice skater Dorothy Hamill, winning many rewards in competitions. However, she found the ice too hard when she fell on it, so at the age of 12, she switched to martial arts, where the floors were padded. May eventually joined Starfleet Intelligence, believing that the agency was the best defense of the Federation and the world against any possible threat. During her career, she met and fell in love with Doctor Andrew Garner, and the two eventually eloped. Trained by the best SI had to offer, May became an ace pilot and a weapons expert, a soldier who could perform above and beyond the call of duty. She was one of the few SI agents who had more black belts than the notorious Black Widow, whom she met and befriended. May met Agent Typhuss James Halliwell, one of the best SI agents and the right-hand man of Director Jennifer Shepard, during a mission in which the two were paired up together. During the mission, their commander sent them to a coffee shop in Sausalito on a retrieval operation without an exit strategy. May wound up in the bay for five hours until Typhuss eventually fished her out. Typhuss would describe May as warm, fearless and not afraid to break rules. May was quiet, but not above pulling pranks on her fellow agents. May eventually joined the Starfleet Security Reserve, believing that the agency was the best defense of the Federation and the world against any possible threat. Trained by the best SSR had to offer, May became an ace pilot and a weapons expert, a soldier who could perform above and beyond the call of duty. Relationships Typhuss James Halliwell Colleague, friend and "friends" with benefits (the latter is not to be made public, as evidenced by the flat, angry glare she gives him when, during a sparring session on Earth at Starfleet Intelligence headquarters, he alludes to it. He later speaks of the issue directly, saying he can 'separate Church from State'). She informed Admiral Jennifer Shepard of this, saying, "Agent Halliwell and I have been having sex…", and later confirming that she had heard her statement. Personality Melinda May is a quiet person who was once described as "warm", "fearless" and unafraid to break rules. May was a veteran pilot and soldier until she was 'damaged' from an incident in Bahrain. May has an unwavering respect for Typhuss James Halliwell and follows his orders even when it conflicts with her desires, as when she yielded in her pursuit of Carl Creel. She was deeply hurt when she heard he had died. May was married to Dr. Andrew Garner, but she doesn't discuss her past with her teammates. May is fiercely protective of her teammates, going back into the field to protect Typhuss despite having retired from field missions, taking up the Berserker Staff instead of Grant Ward, and going so far as attacking Ian Quinn after he shot Skye. She is very secretive and often answer questions with a look, using short or no words at all. Despite her protectiveness of them, it took May a long time to bond with her team. Skye even claimed that she acted like a robot, as everything for her was just "Target- acquired. Threat- eliminated." Melinda May puts up a cold and stoic front but inside she is kind and selfless. She uses her own experiences to connect with other people. Agent May is an extremely intelligent woman who presents a stoic, rather uncommunicative demeanor at all times. According to Agent Halliwell, earlier in her career May was a much friendlier person, prone to playing pranks on her fellow agents and generally happier, though still rather quiet. A tragic experience while on a mission in Bahrain to contact an unregistered gifted individual left May emotionally scarred and caused her to become the rigid, somewhat withdrawn person she is today. May is fiercely loyal to her SI team and more specifically Agent Halliwell, and she will do whatever it takes to keep them safe. Sometimes her methods appear harsh, but this is due to her dedication to protecting those in her charge. Physical appearance May is an Asian female with brown hair and brown eyes, her height is about 5'6". When she is dressed casually, she usually wears black ankle boots, gray jeans, dark colored T-shirt and leather jacket. When in combat she wears black boots, black combat trousers and combat long sleeved top with armor. Abilities May is extremely gifted in the field of martial arts. May successfully rescued a girl and many SI agents from a following, singlehandedly and unarmed. At some point in her career as a SI agent, she gained the nickname "The Cavalry" and is well known throughout the agency. May exhibits abilities such as being able to seemingly vanish into thin air within seconds. She is a remarkably skilled pilot, and although leaving the field, retains her piloting skills. Up to the age of 12 she was an ice skater, and gave that up to pursue martial arts because the mats broke the fall rather that ice. *'Master pilot': May is an accomplished pilot, able to perform such feats as flying through the eye of a storm with a shuttle, or deceiving a series of Romulan ships into believing the shuttle had been destroyed using a clever cloaking maneuver. She, as mission commander, is usually in charge of piloting a shuttle as well. *'Master martial artist': May is one of Starfleet Intelligence's best martial artists, possessing more black belts than the notorious Black Widow. She was able to take down a assassin and beat Typhuss James Halliwell in a sparring match and twice again, once when he was under the influence of a alien and the other time when they fought at Cybertek when he was under the influence of a alien again. Agent 33 underestimated May in their fight because both were trained by SI. Even after being tortured she was able to defeat Agent 33. She has been overcome in physical combat on very few occasions, especially by opponents with superhuman strength, when a man took her by surprise in an alley in Los Angeles. *'Master acrobat': May is seen using her acrobatic skills to her advantage. She was able to surpass the speed of a running Cybertek security guard doing multiple handsprings to take him out. *'Expert markswoman': May prefers not to use phasers during her missions, unless strictly necessary. If forced to use them, May usually chooses phasers as her weapon, even when the agents that accompany her choose assault weapons. She has displayed high accuracy, being able to kill most of her enemies with a single shot, or being able to shoot Lance Hunter in the shoulder to avoid compromising Jemma Simmons' mission cover within HYDRA. *'Multilingualism': May is fluent in English, Cantonese, Mandarin and Spanish. She used this skill in missions in Hong Kong, the Cayman Islands, and Miami, respectively. She stated to know Russian, but claims she makes incorrect pronunciations. Equipment *'Starfleet Security Reserve uniform': May wore two SSR uniforms during her time as a member of Coulson's team. Her primary uniform consisted of a skintight blue shirt with finger hooks and the SSR logo on both shoulders, a leather vest that extended past her waist, black pants, and tall, black boots. She wore a variation of this during her first mission with Coulson's team, which consisted of a black version of her blue shirt, a blue leather vest with a large belt, black combat pants, and low, black boots. May wore a black catsuit while on a mission to apprehend Ian Quinn in Italy. Later May mostly abandoned her primary uniform and during missions often wore simply a blue and black leather jacket. *'Type 2 phaser': May uses a type 2 phaser as her primary sidearm during missions. Trivia *Her current ID badge serial number is A 078624; the card was issued on 4 September 2354, and will expire on 4 September 2397. *May has advanced training in weaponry, hand-to-hand combat, close quarters combat, and mixed martial arts. *She is able to fly many different types of shuttlecraft. *Agent May is shown to be fluent in English, Mandarin and Cantonese. *She is also known as "The Cavalry". *May was previously married to Andrew Garner. *She is currently Skye's supervising officer (SO). Category:Humans Category:Starfleet Intelligence personnel Category:Starfleet Intelligence agents Category:Starfleet Intelligence operatives Category:Starfleet Security Reserve personnel Category:Typhuss James Halliwell's love interests Category:Coulson's team members